A New Age
by KSpaz
Summary: After the death of his wife, Sam changed into the man he said he'd never be,his father.Trying to cope with his loss and raise a family while hunting is hard enough, but throw a whole new threat into the mix and you've got a brand new hell on earth.
1. History Repeated

Hello ppl! This is my first S/N fanfic and I hope you like it! Give me feed back and love! Reviews keep me going!

ENJOY!

_Disclaimer:_**I'm sorry to say that ****I own nothing:E****xcept for a few characters and this story idea!**

* * *

I never asked for this life, the life of a hunter. Yet it's the life fate thought funny to curse me with. I guess it's only natural that I become one, hell both my parents were hunters, it's expected of my brother and I to follow in their footsteps...whether we want to or not. My uncle calls it the family business, I call it hell on earth(no pun intended). Of course, I could never let my dad know that. I'm the child that never asks why, just does.I'd never admitted it out loud before, (not even to my older brother Bram) but the job is one of the most tiring things in my life. In fact it's the only thing in my life.For a girl of fifteen years I sure have seen a lot. Things most kids couldn't even fathom. But I can't trip up, and I can never ask questions. I follow orders, like a good little solider. 

Besides there's an unwritten rule in the Winchester house called-Don't question dad.It's a very blunt rule that I absolutely agree with, but sadly it's the only rule Bram doesn't give a fuck about.

I would say he's the black sheep of our family(if you could even call it that). He never listens to dad's instructions unless on a hunt, and always has something to say back. It seems like the two were always fighting of the stupidest shit. I hate being in the room when they go at it. I always end up stuck in the middle playing referee. Some nights I fell like they'll never shut up.Which is how I felt tonight.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with their crap because for one, we just got back from a long hunt and second, I was in the process of digging a bullet out of my left arm. So yeah, peace and maybe even quiet would have been nice...for once.

"I told you to keep an eye on her! I left you in charge and look what happened!" Dad yelled gesturing to the bullet wound that Bram was cleaning.

"Dad it's my fault. I was the one who..." I was cut short half way through my statement.Truth was I was the one who followed dad, and Bram had followed me.It was maybe the first time I'd ever disobeyed a direct order. But I had a bad felling about this particular hunt.I still did.

"Rave's a big girl dad! She can handle herself! She doesn't need me to babysit her!" Bram shouted back while slamming the bottle of alcohol onto the rickety table with a crash. I jumped a little.Yeah, sure he and dad fought alot, but he'd never had the look in his eyes that he had now.Dad didn't seem to notice.

He gave a cynical laugh,"Yeah,I can see that! Dammit Bram, you have got to stop being so damn careless! She could have gotten killed tonight because of your stupidity!"

"I had things under control, alright! Besides I killed the damn thing didn't I?" He was referring to the son of a bitch who shot me.

"That's not the damn point! I gave you an order and you did the exact opposite! I told you to stay in the hotel room until I got back! I didn't say follow me on the hunt! It was stupid and reckless!"

I could tell that he was beyond pissed and if someone didn't intervene soon,the fight could get physical.

"It was an entire **_nest_** of vampires dad! You needed us and you know it! You were the one being reckless!" Bram paused for a moment before saying. "If mom were alive you never would have done it." I cringed inwardly at that statement. My entire body went ridged.

The way he said it like it was nothing.There was no compassion, no sympathy... It was down right cold.

"What did you say?" Dad asked deadly quiet.

Oh shit. Bram had never gone this far before...

"You heard me." Bram replied in the same tone,"When are you gonna let it go? It's been two years." By now they were standing toe to toe. I had to step in.

"Alright that's enough for one night." I said maneuvering my 5"5 frame in between the two 6"4 giants.(Clearly I gotten my height form my mother, seeing as how Dad and Uncle Dean were damn Sasquatches. Same went for Bram who was maybe and inch shorter that dad, but not much.)

I looked up at Bram who hadn't budged an inch.

" I said enough." I pushed Bram back some.He looked down at me with an evil glare that I'd never seen before, but it was gone quickly.

After what seemed like forever, the two backed down.

"Fine. Whatever." With that Bram turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I went to follow him but dad blocked my path.

"Let him go.He'll be back." He walked away and left me to stare at the door.

I knew he'd be back, but there was something about this time that made me uncomfortable. Sure he'd done it before, walked out I mean, but there was something different about this time.Something wrong...

* * *

I heard the door to the hotel room door creak open at about five-forty later that morning. Instinctively I reached for the trusty dagger under my pillow. It took me a second to recognize Bram's heavy boots on the carpeted floor, then I relaxed. 

I hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep that night. Dad had left about an hour earlier, he got a phone call then said he needed to meet someone and that he'd be back by later.I had tried to get some sleep around four something, but failed miserably. So at about five I gave up and just waited.

I listened as he padded over to his bed. When he passed mine, I sat up quickly in hopes of startling him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Are you trying to give someone a heart attack?" He asked calmly. Bram never sounded jumpy or worried...not unless I did something dangerous or stupid.Then he was all over my ass. But the stillness in his voice felt, strange, even to me.

"What in the hell is your problem?" I asked anyways. I was never one to beat around the bush.

He had pissed me off when he personally attacked dad earlier with the whole "mom" thing. If he could have seen the hurt in his eyes...

"What are you talking about?" He actually had the nerve to look confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." I hissed, "Who in the hell do you think you are bringing mom into your fight? She had nothing to do with it!" I was shouting but I didn't care.

This was his life, whether we wanted it or not.He needed to suck it up and deal with it. God knows I had...

"It was the truth Rave." Again, calm as could be.

"Bram...what's wrong with you?" I asked inching my way off the bed to stand a few feet in front of him, fist clenched by my sides.Something wasn't right...

"Hey, someone had to tell the poor son of a bitch the truth.You sure as hell weren't going to. But that's just you right?" He didn't give me a chance to answer before he spit out, "Daddy's perfect little solider._Rave_ can do no wrong. Always the loyal one who follows his every beck and call. I bet if the old man asked you to kill yourself, you'd probably do it. That's just how fucked up you really are...Your just his brain washed clone, fighting a battle that isn't yours to fight.You know, I feel sorry for you, I really do, because you'll never get out. You'll always be stuck following orders." He smiled at that.Bram had never dared say anything like that to me before.I was shocked and angry all at the same time.

"Shut your fucking' mouth." I said pushing him.

"Don't be like that, you know I'm right." He smirked and stepped closer just as I stepped back. He was truly scaring me , and that took alot.

"You're not Bram." I realized," Who are you..."

"What are you talking about? I 'm your brother," Laughing he continued,"well, your brothers skin at least." Oh fuck.

At first I thought it was a shape shifter, but that was before I saw it's eyes flash black.

On instinct I started swinging. I landed a few good, solid punches. Any normal person would have been laid out by the time I was through, but not this fucker. No, he laughed. And with a whip of his head I was slung back up against the bedside table, knocking over the lamp with a crash.

I regained my balance only to be smashed back against the wall with a sudden force, unable to move.

I tried to pull away, but I was stuck. This was friggin terrific.

"You bastard!" I was struggling, but to no avail."Where is he?"

"Who? Your Brother?" He smiled innocently.

"No, Elvis freakin Presley. Who else you piece of shit?" He only cackled.

"Oh don't worry, he's safe...for now."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, but the thing only through his head back and laughed.

"All in good time...Right now I need to know a little something about you," He reached under my pillow and pulled out the dagger that I had been stupid enough to leave there."Where on earth did a little girl like you get a big ole knife like this?" He asked twirling it around like a pro.He faced me just in time to change into something else, or someone else. I really didn't know whether to scream or puke, because suddenly he wasn't Bram, he looked like an average bar tender, but more...demonic.Even though I was disgusted, I had to focus. I could deal with it's origin later.

"Where the fuck is my brother!" I yelled. I was so mad that I could hardly see straight, let alone answer his damn questions.Besides, what would he want with my dagger? It was the last thing my mother had ever given me.Sure it was special, but to myself exclusively. If I could have thought clearly, I would have.

All I could think about was how to get free, where Bram was, and how long we had been playing house with this son of a bitch.

Then it hit me.The exorcism ritual that dad had made me memorize as a kid.The only problem was,he was ...well whatever he was. I wasn't sure it'd work. But it was worth a shot.

Instantly I began to re sight it.He flinched and turned to face me with a viscous glare of molten black.

"Don't do that." With a flick of his hand, my mouth was clamped shut. After a moment of silence he said, "Now Rave, I hate to do this but you give me no choice. Either tell me who you got this from, or I kill you. Simple as that, and my boss would hate to loose someone so valuable."

Suddenly I began to panic.Not because I was 'valuable' to a to some demon, but the fact that there was no way out. I was going to die. I was going to leave this life. Abandon my family when they needed me the most.This war wasn't over.Not yet, and it never would be. I couldn't die, I still had to fight. I had a brother and father who needed me. I couldn't just die. Besides, fifteen was hardly a fully lived life.

Sadness, hurt, confusion, and most of all,utter hatred for the son of a bitch in front of me, were all pumping through my veins. He planned to take me away from everything I loved and knew.Everyone who needed me.

It wasn't going down like that. Not if I could help it.

With no warning, a burst of freak adrenaline kicked in and I broke his hold on me.At first I was in shock, then I was pissed. I couldn't believe I gotten loose, but then the realization that I was finally able to move my limbs hit me. But it didn't fell as good as when I slammed my fist into the side of the fuckers head.He stumbled and swayed.

I didn't even hesitate, it was like I knew exactly what I was doing, when I really I had no idea..

Just as quickly as I had landed the punch, I spun and kicked the knife from his hand catching it with my left.Before the bastard could blink, I had rammed the knife into his skull. He gasped, shaking and spazing , before he collapsed on the floor.His eyes when back to a grayish blue, and then he was still.

Freaked didn't even begin to cover it.When I was fighting him, I felt lost in my own body. Like it wasn't me fighting at all.I wasn't in control, and that terrified me. But what was worst of all, I had never (and I mean never) killed a demon before, yet I knew exactly how to do it.It was the dagger...but dad had always made it clear that a demon couldn't be killed by just any weapon.

I glanced down at the blood covered dagger in my shaking hand.The room was slightly spinning and I could barely keep my balance.Dropping to my knees helped a little, but not much.I had no idea what was wrong with me or what was happening with Bram, but I knew it was bad.

Just as I dropped the dagger beside the lifeless body, Dad and (wouldn't you believe) Uncle Dean came through the door.I hadn't seen him since the last "family" hunt which was four years ago.

With one sweeping look around and they saw the body on the floor, my blood covered hands and the mess the room was in.

Shock could be read on both faces.

"We have a problem." Was all I could say before my world went black.

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter! I'll admit I was in a rush to put it out there but give the story a chance!

Remember feedback is always welcome!

Hope you liked!


	2. Darker DaysPreveiw

Hey everyone! sorry I haven't written in awhile...Been 2 damn busy with school and everything, but now it's summer!

Here's chapter 2-Thanks to the one review I received! One happy reader is all I need so here's another go at it! ENJOY!

* * *

Blurry, distorted images filled my mind as a white hot pain flashed through my entire body...

_'Bram chocking on his own blood'_

_'Bram shouting for help'_

_'Laughter...'_

_'A street address- 345 Waycrest dr. Burwell,Nebraska'..._

I shot upright with lightning speed, trying to fight the burning sensation that still threatened to engulf me as I tried to open my eyes.

When what appeared to be two large hands grasped my shoulders to snap me out of my state of panic, I thrashed violently at the unseen force holding me down on what felt like bed mattress.All the while a sharp sound filling my ears. It took me a moment before I realized that the high pitched sound was coming from me.I was screaming...

"Whoa, whoa. Raven! Stop!" Came Uncle Dean's firm voice from somewhere in the distant fog, but I couldn't see, the images were still fresh in my mind, as well as Bram's pain filled screams for help.

That's when I began to panic even more.

I had to help him...I had to...I had to...

Just as my hysterics were reaching a whole new level, I felt a sharp pop on my face which caused my head to snap back and the screaming to stop.

Blinking a couple of times I could finally make out the recked hotel room I still sat in, and the two giant figures standing in it. One was Uncle Dean, who had delivered the blow, the other was dad, leaning against the door frame, a look on his face long lost emotion playing across his tired features, fear.

"You with us kiddo?" Uncle Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the shabby hotel bed. At this I quickly glanced around the room. The place was still a mess, blood and furniture everywhere, but no body.Knowing dad, he'd probably dumped it long ago. Another difference to the room was the fact that think bands of sunlight were streaming into the room through the broken blinds.

"I'm fine," I stated simply,"How long have I been out?" I asked hurriedly. They both shared a look then dad replied while walking over,

"Four hours."

_"Four hours?" _I half yelled, half chocked out.

Four hours watching me...Four hours wasted when we could have been looking for Bram... Four hours, because of me.

"Christ!" I shouted before either one could reply," Why aren't the two of you out there looking for Bram?" I asked throwing the blankets to the floor and standing on shaky legs. It's from the excursion, I told my self, not because your hurt.

"Whoa, take it easy there champ. Mind telling us what that was all about first?" Uncle Dean placed a hand on my shoulder, gently urging me to take my seat, but I shrugged off his hand and continued to stand.

I didn't need a brightly colored sign to tell me what he meant when he said that.

"I had a uhhh...dream,and I know where Bram is. I'll explain everything later but right now...we have to move."

I began to throw my coat on over my night shirt and went to pull on my jeans when I noticed twin sets of hazel eyes staring at me in what appeared to be horror.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I need to know what you all think. Good.Bad? Any suggestions? Lemme no!

Peace Love and ...well you know

White Girl


End file.
